Nita
Nita is a Brawler that is unlocked as a Trophy League reward upon reaching 15 Trophies. She is most notable for her Super's ability to summon the "Big Baby Bear," a powerful familiar with high health and quick, dangerous melee attacks. Nita herself has moderate health and attacks with shockwaves that have short range and can hit multiple enemies. Attack: Rupture Nita creates a ranged shockwave that deals moderate damage to all enemies that it hits. It has moderate range, and the shockwave is fairly wide, though it does not spread out as it travels. Super: Overbearing Summons a "Big Baby Bear" to chase down and maul enemies. After the Super button is tapped, the player can choose a location near Nita to throw the spell. The bear will then be summoned at that location. The "Big Baby Bear" walks towards the nearest enemy and attempts to hit them with quick melee attacks that do major damage. The bear has very high health, comparable to that of notably high-health Brawlers like El Primo. Every time you upgrade Nita, you are increasing the bear's Attack Damage and Health along with Nita's. Star Power: Bear With Me This is a useful passive that allows Nita to heal herself and her bear. In order to maximize healing, throw the bear into a large group of Brawlers so it lands more hits to heal Nita. Likewise, Nita can also join in the fight to keep her bear alive for longer. Tips *Nita's attack can hit multiple enemies from a fair distance away. Take advantage of this when the enemy gathers close together. *Nita's Super can be thrown over walls, so it can come in handy for dealing with enemies that are hiding behind a wall. *The "Big Baby Bear" summoned by Nita's Super has very high health, so this ability means Nita can create her own tank. The bear distracts enemies and absorbs fire, protecting Nita and giving her a chance to deal her own damage. *The "Big Baby Bear" she summons can also detect Brawlers hidden in grass and pursue them. This can help the player locate hiding enemy Brawlers. *Use the "Big Baby Bear" to bolster an aggressive push on Gem Grab game, allowing your team to take control of the mine. History *On 20/6/17, the "Big Baby Bear's" base health was decreased from 1200 to 1000 but the health decay mechanic was removed. *On 27/6/17, Nita's reload time was increased from 1 second to 1.25 seconds. *On 11/8/17, Nita's super charges 25% slower. *On 7/12/17, the health and damage statistics of all Brawlers were multiplied by 4. Also, Nita's main attack's damage was increased to 680 (from 640). *On 18/12/17, Nita's health was increased by 200 and Star Power healing effect was increased to 200 (from 180). *On 16/01/18, Nita’s health was increased to 3800 (from 3400), her Star Power healing effect was increased to 300 (from 200) and her bear’s movement speed was increased to 550 (from 500). *On 23/03/18, Nita’s main attack size was increased by 25%. *On 9/04/18, Nita’s damage was increased to 740 (from 680). *On 5/12/18, Nita and Panda Nita were remodeled. Skins